


The Clouds

by smolemu



Series: The Sky [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolemu/pseuds/smolemu
Summary: Every relationship has a low point. Every relationship has struggles.She misses her so much. Too much.





	The Clouds

The adrenaline was still rushing through her body. She’d hit the ground running amid uproarious cheers, colliding with her team mates in a joyous frenzy of tight squeezes, yells and slaps on the back.

They’d done it.

Won the league!

Ginny felt like she was on top of the world. It was all somewhat a blur from that point, overwhelmed by happiness and pride, they were corralled from their jumping huddle to a floating stage in the middle of the pitch. Their captain, Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies, said a few jubilant, magically amplified words to the crowd, but how anyone could hear them over both the roar of the crowd and the yells of the players was a mystery to Ginny. Each of them had a chance to hold the cup high over their heads and when Ginny’s turn came she finally caught sight of her family. She couldn’t quite make out their faces but the large group of redheads was easy to spot. She grinned as she saw a bunch of extravagant sparks let of by who she can only assume was George.

The next few hours were a blur. She had a wonderful time with her friends and family; celebrations, dancing and jubilance.

But as she unlocked the front door and let herself in to the dark and quiet house she found herself thankful she was exhausted because she was then too tired to feel anything. Like loneliness or sadness.  
With a lazy flick of her wand she had her old cereal bowl washing in the sink and the leftovers her mum had given her heating up.

Sliding into bed after she ate she almost wished she taken up her mums offer and stayed the night at the Burrow. Pulling close the pillow, that had lost Lunas scent weeks ago, her eyes felt hot and wet. She squeezed them tight and fought the tears back until the floodwaters broke and she sobbed until she slept.

When she dreamed she was in the locker room, getting changed, about to wash the mud off her skin when suddenly there were faint kisses on her neck. Drifting upwards from unconsciousness she felt the name of her love leave her lips in a breath. A smile pulling at her she rolled over in the soft sheets expecting to draw Luna close in her arms only to find empty air.

The sun had risen and there was just a small stream of light settling on the bedside table where her watch glinted mockingly. Far to early to wake after such a long and tough day but Ginny could not bare the room any longer. Heaving a sigh she rose, pulled on a shirt and padded down stairs to make a pot of tea.

As she sat by the small kitchen table, staring out into the golden dappled garden she summoned over some parchment and ink and began writing words so sappy her sixteen year old self would cringe. But Merlin did she miss her girlfriend she thought; screw it, I’ll let her know I much I miss her. She only second guessed herself as she began to tie the scroll to her owls leg but steeled her courage-  
There was a key in the lock.

The door opened.

The door opened.

Ginny turned to see Luna standing there, a dreamy smile on her face and aged leather bags slung over her shoulders.

‘Ginny.’

‘Luna?’ She took a faltering step towards her.

Luna’s head tilted as she stepped forward to drop her bags on the table. She raised and opened her arms.

Ginny stepped forwards again and fell into them. Luna held her. Ginny gripped her shoulders and pulled back to look into her clear, blue eyes. ‘It’s so... so good to see you. Why- how?’

‘I have a gap between portkeys.’

‘Oh wow! Great! That’s amazing Luna!’ She kissed her. Grinned. ‘Tea! I made tea! Would you like some?’ Another, deeper kiss. ‘Good morning my love,’ a breezy happy laugh. She kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and her neck.

She sat down and pulled Luna into her lap and for an hour they shared stories of the past days, weeks and months. Making each other laugh and blush.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ Ginny gushed, ‘it’s so fantastic the discoveries you’ve made.’

‘And I of you.’

They smiled at each other blissfully and just as Ginny moved forwards to kiss Luna again a birdsong sprung from Lunas watch.

Ginny laughed, ‘is it time to wake up in Peru?’ Moving forwards again to kiss her-

Luna left her embrace.  
Luna stood.

‘Love?’

‘My portkey will be leaving in ten minutes. It’s time to go to the ministry.’

‘I thought-‘

Luna kissed her. Hugged her.

‘a few days maybe?’

‘Oh no,’ Luna giggled, ‘the migration starts tomorrow. I can’t be late. Good bye Ginny. I love you.’

‘I-‘

Luna was gone in a heart wrenching crack.

Love you, stuck in her throat Ginny sank. Her heart having dropped through the floor. She didn’t know how long she stood there staring at the space her girlfriend had been with her insensitive giggle echoing through her mind when the owl hooted.

It was still waiting patiently for instructions.

Ginny stalked over, picked up the unfastened scroll and threw it into the fire.

After she saw it catch light she sat herself back at the table and stared blankly.

No tears came.

She didn’t know how much longer she could do this.


End file.
